ekitiparapofandomcom-20200214-history
COCOA IN EKITI STATE
'COCOA IN EKITI STATE' Brief History of Cocoa In Nigeria'Cocoa tree is known as THEOBROMA CACAO belongs to the family STERCULICEAE. Cacao is the name of the plant while fruit is called cocoa. It is a tree plant that grows up to 6 - 10 metres tall. The word theobroma is derived from the greek word meaning 'FOOD OF GODS'. Cocoa was first introduced to Nigeria from Fernado Po Island called Equitorial Guinea to Bonny in River State by Chief Squiss Ibanigo in 1874. The Royal Niger Company started plantations at Asaba and Onitsha Areas. They also established a Botanical Garden at Ebute-Metta in Lagos. From there, Planting of cocoa spread to Ibadan, Ife, Ilesha, Ondo and Ekiti. Cocoa Industry spread to Ekiti in the 1950's '''THE NATIONAL COCOA DEVELOPMENT COMMITTEE.'The greatest boost to the cocoa economy in Nigeria has been the establishment of the National Cocoa Development Committee (NCDC) by the President of Nigeria, Chief Olusegun Obasanjo in the year 1999. The purpose was to promote cocoa production through the implementation of programmes involving: ''a. Opening up and plating of new plantations. b. Rehabilitation of old cocoa farms, and thus correcting the worrisome decline in cocoa production in Nigeria as a whole. Nigeria, formerly the 2nd largest producer in the world but now ranks 6th. It also has mandate to i''mprove on sustainable basis, the quality of Nigeria cocoa. The thrust of the intervention is to increase cocoa farmers' income, diversify foreign exchange earnings and generally improve the national economy. It is gratifying to note that the programmes of the NCDC are implemented through sub-committees. Among the sub-committees are: i. Organisation and mobilization sub-committee. ii. Alternative uses of Cocoa sub committee. iii. Sensitization and Training sub-committee. iv. Procurement and distribution of Agro-chemicals sub-committee. v. Monitoring and Evaluation sub-committee. vi. Regeneration and Rehabilitation of Cocoa sub-committee. Each of these sub-committee is headed by the deputy Governor of one of the cocoa producing states. '''COCOA PRODUCING STATES IN NIGERIA 1. Ondo State 2. Cross River State 3. Osun State 4. Oyo State 5. Ekiti State 6. Ogun State 7. Edo State 8. Abia State 9. Kwara State 10. Kogi State 11. Delta State 12. Akwa Ibom State 13. Taraba State 14. Adamawa State Cocoa from Ekiti State is one of the best quality in the country, and is ranked the second after Ondo state in quantity in the whole south west. Cocoa is being produced in all the local government of the State. COCOA NURSERY LOCATIONS IN EKITI STATE COCOA SEED GARDEN DEVELOPMENT: 'Ekiti State has three (3) hectares of cocoa seed garden which is being developed at Igirigiri, Ado Ekiti through the assistance of the Cocoa Research Institute of Nigeria (CRIN), Onigambari, Ibadan to serve as a centre for production of hybrid seeds. '''PRODUCE DEPARTMENT ' Ekiti State is one of the leading producers of good quality cocoa which accounts for the largest non‑oil foreign exchange earner to the country. Besides Cocoa the state produces and grades large quantities of palm Kernels, coffee and cashew nuts. The Department is charged with the following responsibilities: (a) Grading of Agricultural cash crops for export and industrial processing. (b) Quality control and Anti‑Smuggling activities © Pest control of stored produce and field plant protection, (d) Staff training and development '''Below is the Cocoa Production Statistics in Ekiti State from 2001 to 2008 The cocoa grading figures in Ekiti State in the year 2003 to 2008 is as shown below. Just like situation in other cocoa producing states in the country, Ekiti State is facing the following challenges that is affecting the production negatively: The old trees are dying without adequate replacement *The young one are not ready to go for farming *Price fluctuation is a source of discouragement to the cocoa farmers *Bush burning *Agro-chemicals and cocoa inputs not enough In order to correct the decline and enhance production of cocoa in Ekiti State, the state government put up the following program: *Agro-chemicals being procured by government and given to the farmers at a subsidized rate. *Enlightment on radio against bush burning